1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology applied to an information terminal device for receiving and transmitting data from and to another device and an information system including the information device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, in pleasure resorts, such as the sea, mountains, etc., tourist resorts, recreation grounds, theme parks and the like, souvenir pictures are taken in a variety of forms using persons as an object. For example, their images are taken by each other among friends, acquaintances or the like, images are taken using a tripod, the souvenir picture service of a professional photographer is used, another person that happens to be there is requested to take a person's image using his/her camera and so on.
In theme parks or the like, souvenir pictures are also taken using a camera system installed in the main point of an attraction. This camera system can automatically take images when a vehicle approaches and print an image desired by a user (a taken image) at the exit of the attraction. An image shooting system in which each user's images taken thus at each attraction can be collectively stored in a server and his/her images stored in the server can be printed or a storage medium which records the images can be outputted by the user giving a variety of instructions via an image processing system installed in the center later is also proposed (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,628,899).